Surviving for You
by SummerRaeBenson
Summary: What happens when Gitano comes back and our two favorite detectives race against the clock to get to each other?
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing. Everything goes to Dick Wolf.**

"How did this happen?" Elliot asked no one inparticular. He sat on a stool in the supply closet. His mind reeling from the day's events.

_The alarm chimed on it's scheduled time. Elliot groaned and flopped over onto his girlfriend to turn it off. "Elliot fricken Stabler get off of me. I'm not even up yet and your trying to get into my pants today." She groaned._

_"Baby, I'm turning off the alarm." He said hitting the off button. "The getting into your pants thing, that is every minute of every single flippin day. Besides, you're not wearing pants, or anything for that matter."_

_"Shut up! You were the one who started it." Olivia huffed. "Do we have to go to work today. It's Saturday and I'm tired. YOU wouldn't let me sleep."_

_"We have to go in. How about this? When we get home, we'll watch movies until we fall asleep and spend tomorrow in bed." Elliot said kissing her nose. "Okay, but no Star Wars or James Bond. We watch those all the time." Olivia smirked knowing Elliot was planning on watching them._

_Elliot let his head drop to the pillow next to her as she giggled. "Fine, but no mushy lovey dovey crap you call entertainment." Elliot huffed_.

There would be no movies tonight. No feeling safe. No home to come to. Just the sound of his pounding heart and his sobs. He could blame no one. Not even himself, even though he felt the need to.

_"Cap, you wanted to see me." Elliot said walking in. "Yeah, uh, Elliot you should sit down." Cragen said motioning to the leather chair. "What's going on?" Elliot asked hesitantly sitting down in the chair._

_Cragen said nothing. He pressed a button on a tape recorder. There was static at first, then heavy breathing. A man chuckled and sighed before speaking._

_"Detective Stabler, how have you been? I've been busy. I bet you're tired. You didn't get your morning coffee. It was very good, I must say. Also, your partner is a lot stronger than I remember. She puts up one hell of fight. Here, why don't you talk to her." The man said. They was the faint sound of feet and a creaking door._

_"El...Elliot."Olivia breathed. "It's Gitano." She said before she yelped and a door slammed shut. "Time's running out Detective. Find her before Thursday or she's in the Hudson." Gitano snarled before hanging up._

"I'm coming Olivia. He'll be dead this time. I'll make sure of it." Elliot said walking out of the closet and into the squadroom. "Even if it kills me to safe you."


	2. Chapter 2

"Elliot, go home. We know you want to find her, but fainting from exhaustion when you find her isn't going to help her." Munch said, looking over his sunglasses.

"Bite me! Until I find her and bring her home, I won't have one. So, let me find my partner and leave me alone." Elliot snapped. He breathed deeply like Olivia taught him. "Sorry, I just don't feel right with her out there in danger."

"No problem. You've done a lot worse in better situations. We know she's everything to you. We'll find her, Elliot." Munch assured Elliot. "I hope, because if we don't, I'll lose myself with her." Elliot said getting up to go to the forensics lab.

"Please tell me we something." Elliot said walking into the lab. "You're in luck. We found the coffee cup he had. He left a note in it. We ran it. It had sodium, potassium, magnesium, calcium, and radium on it." Stevie said.

"Metal?" Elliot asked. "It would seem so. We also found traces of clorine. The only place in Manhattan those elements are found together is that old warehouse by the Hudson off Maple Avenue." Stevie finished as he handed the note to Elliot.

She will become weaker. I'll watch her suffer and laugh with satisfaction as you fail to find her. I'll watch her sink into the river. Slowly becoming lost forever. I'll make sure to remind her it's your fault you didn't find her. You'll look for revenge, but will never get it. Give up now and make it easier for yourself.

"Call Fin, John, Nick, and Amanda. Tell them to meet me there. I'm going to get her." Elliot yelled running out of the lab.

OLIVIA'S POV

Her head throbbed. She saw the gash in her leg and noticed the bleeding had stopped. The room was freezing. Nothing but concrete and an old wooden door. If she wasn't hadcuffed to a pipe near the floor, she'd bust out of there.

She hated the fact that she was bond by her own cuffs. The fact that the only entertainment was the rats eating the rotting food in the corner made her want to throw up. She ended up here all because she wanted a cup of coffee to keep her from drooling on her paperwork.

_"That would be 4.68, ma'am." The perky blond at the register said to Olivia. Olivia threw a five down on the counter and looked around. She turned back when she got her change back. "Thanks." Olivia said picking up the two cups of coffee and walking away._

_She tensed when something was pushed into her back. "Stay quiet and don't do anything stupid. Give me the coffee and listen to me." He said. Olivia handed him the coffee and felt him wrap his arm around her torso._

_He lead her out of the coffee shop and out to a van. "Give me your cuffs and your gun." He said. Olivia slowly reached for the items and handed them to him. He shoved her into the back of the van and cuffed her to the metal bar running across the floor._

_"Gitano." Olivia growled as she saw his face. "That's right honey. I'm alive." He snarled in her face. His breath was fowl. It made Olivia's skin crawl. "Get away from me." She said kicking him in the gut. He stumbled out of the van._

_"Wrong move." He said as he pulled out a knife. He held it to her throat. "Remember this. You're partner made a stupid move looking out for you. That little boy died because of him." He said letting knife glide along her shirt until it reached her stomach._

_He did it before she could see what was happening. He pushed the knife into her leg. Olivia growled in pain watching the blood seep through her pant leg. "That hurts doesn't it." He spat. He twisted the knife. Olivia howled. "You haven't seen anything yet."_


	3. Chapter 3

Olivia watched the light peek through the little window near the ceiling. She heard footsteps coming closer to the door. _I love you Olivia. You can get through anything._ Were the words that ran through her head. The words Elliot told her months ago when she was stuck at home with a broken arm.

The door swung open. Gitano stood there with a bag. He threw it onto the ground. "You're going to live until I decide to get rid of you. It's a burger. If you don't eat it all throw it in the rat corner." He chuckled leaving.

Olivia looked at the bag as if it was a bomb. She smelled the cheese, the garlic aroma coming off the burger. It was still warm. The heat radiated of the bag and onto her leg. Her stomach protested at her refusal to eat it.

She grunted as she grabbed the bag the bag. She opened it slowly. The aroma waffled up her nose and caused her to whimper. She didn't want to eat it, but at the same time she did. "This sucks!" She whispered to herself.

She slowly took the burger out of the bag. The burger beckoned to her, begging to be eaten. She took a bite and reveled in the pure bliss that the juicy beef brought. She got full after eating half of it. The grease wasn't settling well.

She threw the burger into the corner. Three rats came out of the wall and started feasting. Olivia gagged at the site. The thought of sharing the same food with rats was repulsive.

All of a sudden, the door swung open. Gitano stood there with a gun. "Too bad for you, Ms. Benson." He said. Olivia squirmed trying to avoid his aim. "What are you talking about? You told Elliot Thrusday. It's only Sunday." Olivia said trying to keep her voice from cracking.

"Too damn frickin bad." Gitano said before he shot her. It hit her leg. She ground her teeth together as she let out a involentary scream. She looked down at her injured leg and didn't see a bullet hole. She saw a dart.

"Sweet dreams." He said picking her up as the drugs kicked in. He tossed her into the van and strapped her down to the floor. He got into the driver's seat and started driving.

ELLIOT'S POV

"She could be in there right now bleeding to death and you want to wait?" Elliot asked Nick. "Hey! One mistake and she's gone, Stabler. I'd rather wait for more back up. He lived once. We don't need him showing up again." Nick spat.

"You don't think I know that. I've been doing this a lot longer than you have. It only takes five seconds to affect her life if she's losing blood. She could die because you wanted to wait for back up." Elliot growled.

Nick scowled and huffed. "Fine, but if she dies-" Nick started. "I will never forgive myself. No matter how it goes down. Even if she doesn't... I will blame myself until the end of time. She's everything I've got. If you think otherwise, go screw yourself." Elliot whispered.

Nick lead the way into the old warehouse. They looked into every room. They found that someone had just left. The TV was still warm from being on and the beer on the counter was still cold and sweating from the heat from the register.

Elliot looked at the wall. It was covered with pictures of him and Olivia. The person that shot him was crossed off in every picture. Olivia was circled in almost all of them. "Hey Stabler, come check this out." Nick yelled from down the hall.

Elliot opened the old wooden door and found Nick near a pipe. There was blood on the floor. Elliot saw the rats eating remains of a burger. Olivia was still alive.

"Call Cragen. Get everyone down here. I want this place swept top to bottom. Side to side. Crack to crevice. Nothing is left." Elliot said running to the car. If all the signs were correct, they left about ten minutes ago.

Elliot reviewed over the information about Gitano. He had a house upstate. He had a sister he hasn't seen in five years who lives in Brooklyn. Elliot sped off towards the upstate house. He watched Nick run after the car and give up when he knew Elliot wouldn't stop.

"Cragen." Cragen said answering his phone.

"Cap, it's Amaro. We need everyone down here. Olivia was here but they left a while ago. Elliot just sped off down the road." Nick said.

"I know where he's going. Nick, you take care of everything down there. Munch, Fin, and Amanda are bringing everyone to you. I'll take care of Stabler." Cragen said putting on his coat.

"Okay Cap. I see them. What are you going to do?" Nick asked. "I've gotta catch up to Stabler to help him catch this son of bitch. I don't need to lose my two best detectives in one shot." Cragen said and hung up.

He walked out of the 1-6 and into his car. Pulling and turning on the siren he started speeding away going to find Elliot's car on the way upstate. Where ever he was going, he was going because he had a gut feeling Olivia was being taken there.

"We're coming Benson. Just hold on." He said turning onto a street. Weaving his way through traffic just like Elliot and Gitano.


	4. Chapter 4

Elliot didn't peel his eyes off the road as his phone rang. He grabbed it and put it on speaker. "Stabler!" He said into the phone.

"Elliot, what exactly were you thinking?" It was the captain. "Cap, you know as well as I do that Gitano is probably taking her there right now. We found blood back at the warehouse. What are the chances of it being his? Cap,... I need her. If I don't find her... I don't want to think about it." Elliot said, his voice cracking at the end.

"Elliot, I get that you can't be without her. That goes the same for her. If you died saving her, you know she'd never forgive herself." Cragen sighed. "I'm on my way there. I see your car. We'll get her."

"We better." Elliot spat before hanging up. He didn't want to be a downer, but knowing Olivia for as long as he had gave you certain traits. He didn't want to get his hopes up if they didn't get there in time. It would be bad enough losing her, but rekindling his hope for her would make it harder in the end.

"I don't care. Liv, I'd do anything for you. I can't help but have hope for you. You're going to make it because I need you and you need me. Enough people die everyday. We aren't going to be added to that list anytime soon." Elliot said letting his heart fill with the hope she'd make.

His phone rang. He again answered it without turning away from the road. "Stabler!" He said. "Well, hello." Gitano greeted. Elliot's blood boiled and heated his face until he was sure he was red. "You have really trained your partner here. All talk no game. Kind of a mood killer."

"What do you want?" Elliot snarled. "Hey, what's with the attitude. You should be nicer, you know cause I can hurt her." Gitano chuckled. "I want to talk to her." Elliot said. "Uh... she's a little tied up and drugged up at the moment. Sorry. No can do. Why don't you call back another time." He laughed as he hung up.

Elliot called up Morales to trace the call. They put a bug on his phone since that's the phone he usually called. Morales located it up in Jersey. Elliot pulled up behind the trees and waited for Cragen.

When Cragen pulled up, they both pulled out their guns and started walking through the trees. Elliot saw the van parked in the garage. The back door was open. There was a hand resting on it. Elliot moved around a tree to get a better view.

Olivia was cuffed to the door, her legs were tied together. Her left leg had blood all over it. Besides I few bruises, she looked fine. Elliot sighed in relief until he saw a hand come over her mouth. She squirmed until a knife was brought to her throat.

Elliot wanted to run. Run to her and take her away. Never let her go anywhere. He watched as the blade moved to her chest. He could tell she was holding back tears. "I'm coming baby."

"You better not make any wrong moves. You can't afford it. In fact, if you do what I say, you could be rewarded." He whispered into her ear. Olivia visibly cringed. Elliot caught this and knew he said something insulting. That was the only time she cringed like that.

"He's going to die." Elliot growled to his Captain. "Just do your job and get her out of their. Let's give the city the pleasure of putting the needle in his arm." Cragen whispered keeping his eyes on Olivia.

A hand came out of the dark van and put duck tape over Olivia's mouth. Her hand was uncuffed but then cuffed to the other one. He cut the rope on her legs and got out taking her with him. She was limping.

OLVIA'S POV

Olivia tried putting most of her weight on her good leg. Gitano had her leaning on her bad one and they were walking fast for her to try it. His hand went from her arm to her hand. Olivia kicked him watching him fall.

She ran towards the van. She heard a gunshot and thought for sure she was dead. A howl came from behind her. She turned to see Gitano laying on the ground gripping his arm. Olivia looked around while uncuffing herself.

Cragen and Elliot came out from behind the trees. They both looked at Gitano in hatred. Cragen went over to Gitano to book him. Elliot looked over at Olivia looking worried. Her heart jumped with joy when he smiled with tears in his eyes.

She let her tears flow and started walking towards him. Elliot started running towards her. They met in the middle and Elliot lifted her a foot off the ground. Olivia nestled her head into his neck and breathed in the scent she missed so much.

"I knew you'd find me." Olivia said when he put her down. He cupped her face and smiled. "I'm just happy you're alive." Elliot smiled. "I couldn't live if you didn't make it."

"Please, don't talk like that. I'm here, I'm fine, I'm yours. I love you." Olivia smiled. "I love you too. I missed you so much." Elliot said. "Me too." Olivia said.

Elliot looked at her with a questioning gaze; she knew what he was going to ask. "No, El. He didn't touch me. Besides, stabbing my leg and a couple of punches nothing happened." Olivia said relieved by her own words.

"Good. Let's get you to a hospital." Elliot said. "Yeah, my leg hurts like a bitch." Olivia said. Elliot took his chances and lifted her into his arms. "El, what are you doing?" Olivia asked. "I'm carrying you to the car. It's not that far. You're injured. Plus, if you kill me, you have to ride in the same car as Gitano. I'd come back from the dead to prevent that from happening." Elliot said.

He set her down by the car and opened the door. She got in. Before he closed the door, he leaned down and kissed her. "I love you." Elliot said. Olivia stroked his cheek and smiled. "I love you too."

THE END


End file.
